


Driver Picks the Music

by thecheekydragon



Series: Mating Games Extras [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: mating_games, M/M, Road Trip, bonus challenge, challenge five, supernatural references galore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecheekydragon/pseuds/thecheekydragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's a classic line."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Driver Picks the Music

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Bonus Challenge 5](http://mating-games.livejournal.com/9914.html) for mating-games.
> 
> Prompt: Road Trip

Derek reaches over to turn the radio dial to something a little less 'indie' and a lot more 'classic rock' and is caught by surprise when Stiles gives his hand a smack. 

"Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cakehole."

Derek raises an eyebrow. "Did you just tell me to shut my... _cakehole_?"

Stiles shifts in the driver's seat, glancing at Derek in his periphery. "Um, yes?"

"What the hell, Stiles," Derek says. "What does that even mean?"

Stiles frowns at him. "Dude. Seriously? Dean Winchester? Supernatural?" Derek blinks at him. Stiles blows out a sigh. "It's a classic line."

This time Derek raises both eyebrows. 

"Come on," Stiles continues. "You've never seen Supernatural? The Winchester brothers, man. Saving people, hunting things, the family business?" He gestures around the interior of the Jeep. "This ain't the Impala but we're totally on a road trip to hunt down some supernatural baddies. Just like Sam and Dean."

"And you're Dean?" Derek asks.

"I _am_ the driver," Stiles replies, his grin smug. 

Derek rolls his eyes. "Jerk."

"Bitch."


End file.
